


Because The Night

by 50251sid



Category: The Borgias, The Borgias (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sibling Incest, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50251sid/pseuds/50251sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cesare and Lucrezia...does anything more need to be said?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Silver As The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the intense, impassioned performance by the great Patti Smith of a song she co-wrote with Bruce Springsteen

The moon is not quite full, but nearly, riding high in the night sky, buoyed on clouds, smoky grey and massed in big clumps.

Fifteen-and-a-half-year-old Lucrezia quietly opens the sliding glass door and slips out onto the wooden deck, leaning on the railing to gaze at the moon, glowing silver, the same color as her hair. She is wearing a pink gauze blouse and short denim skirt.

Behind her, she smells cannabis, which makes her wrinkle her nose. She has come outdoors to escape that aroma. She hears raucous laughter and loud chatter and she sighs, sorry as hell she has come to this party. Alphonse is an idiot. What ever made her agree to go out with him in the first place, let alone continue to date him? Why is she standing on the back deck of his house on the tony suburban cul-de-sac while he is inside getting high with his idiot friends while his parents are away?

She hears footsteps approach, not Alphonse’s clumsy clumping, but the footfalls of someone with a long stride, a graceful tread. Smiling, she turns to greet her brother, Cesare. She is so glad he has accompanied her tonight. As long as he is with her, things will always turn out right.

The moonlight silvers him, burnishes him. He seems a god come to earth. He is nineteen, tall, with long legs and a long, lean torso, clad in indigo jeans and a black pullover with a white gold chain around his throat. She had given him that chain as a graduation gift, and he has worn it ever since. His dark hair, silver-streaked in the moonlight, grazes his broad shoulders and his hazel eyes bore into her. He reaches for her, pulls her close, almost roughly, as a moody, evocative piano introduction plays on the stereo inside.

 

 _Take me now, baby, here as I am_  
_Pull me close, try and understand_  
_Desire is hunger, is the fire I breathe_  
_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

 

He begins to move with her, slowly, swaying more than dancing, stroking her hair as it ripples down her back. He towers over her, at least a foot taller than she is. His breath is warm on her cheek, his arms strong and muscular as he holds her. When he grasps her small hand in his and brings it to his chest, she feels his heartbeat and it both soothes and excites her.

 

 _Come on now, try and understand_  
_The way I feel when I'm in your hands_  
_Take my hand, come undercover_  
_They can't hurt you now,_  
_Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_  
_Because the night belongs to lovers_  
_Because the night belongs to life_  
_Because the night belongs to lovers_  
_Because the night belongs to us_

 

His big hands run over her back and he presses closer to her. She raises her head and searches his face with her eyes, confused, unsure. What is he doing? What does he want? His eyes, as raw and impassioned as the voice which is singing, are dark in his pale, silvery face, and they burn into her own.

 

 _Have I doubt when I'm alone_  
_Love is a ring, the telephone_  
_Love is an angel disguised as lust_  
_Here in our bed until the morning comes_  
_Come on now, try and understand_  
_The way I feel under your command_  
_Take my hand as the sun descends_  
_They can't touch you now,_  
_Can't touch you now, can't touch you now_  
_Because the night belongs to lovers ..._

Her breathing quickens and her lips part. Her breasts rise and fall against his chest. Were he not Cesare, she would be frightened by the intensity of the pressure of his hand, just above her backside, pushing her pelvis against his, her belly against his.

 

 _With love we sleep_  
_With doubt the vicious circle_  
_Turn and burns_  
_Without you I cannot live_  
_Forgive, the yearning burning_  
_I believe it's time, too real to feel_  
_So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now_  
_Because the night belongs to lovers ..._  
  
_Because tonight there are two lovers_  
_If we believe in the night we trust_  
_Because tonight there are two lovers ..._

As the music fades, he bends and presses his lips to hers, eager, greedy almost, insisting, _demanding_ that she yield to him. He cups the back of her head with his hand and runs his tongue over her mouth. Without thinking, acting on instinct, she sucks on his lower lip and throws her arms around his neck. He breaks off the kiss and leaves her gasping.

 

“I love you, Baby,” he whispers. “I need you. Now. Tonight.”

 

“Cesare, what…?”

 

“I want you. I want to make love to you. I know you want it too. We’ve waited long enough. Come away with me now.”

 

“Where will we go?”

 

“A motel, maybe. Some place where we can be alone together and I can make you mine. Say you’ll let me.”

 

‘You really want me? Like a lover?”

 

“I’ve always wanted you that way. I can’t deny it any longer. Can you?”

 

“No. Oh, Cesare! I love you.”

 

He smiles and kisses her once more and then, placing his hand on the small of her back, guides her inside so they can make their goodbyes. Alphonse is too stoned to care that they are leaving. She doesn’t care that he doesn’t care.

 

The moon illuminates their way to Cesare’s car, as if giving its blessing to their intentions. He opens the passenger door for her and she gets in. When he settles into the driver’s seat, he leans over to her and kisses her, hungrily, bringing his hand to her breast. She wraps her arms around his neck and gasps with startled pleasure as his thumb traces circles around her nipple through her thin blouse and lace bra.

 

“Cesare, do you know what to do?”

 

“Yes, Baby,” he says softly. “I know what to do.”


	2. As Bright As The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein our tale comes to a conclusion

Cesare starts the car and takes Lucrezia’s hand, bringing it to his lips. She snuggles against his shoulder. He drapes his arm around her.

“I’ve been waiting for this for a long time, waiting for you to be ready for me.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re mine. You’ve always been mine. You know that.”

“Yes.”

 

_I believe it's time, too real to feel_   
_So touch me now, touch me now, touch me now_   
_Because the night belongs to lovers ..._   


“When you started to date Alphonse, I knew it was time to make a move. I couldn’t stand the thought of you with him.”

“I only went out with him because I believed I could never have the man I truly wanted.”

“Me?”

“You.”

He grins at her.

“I’ll make you happy. I promise.”

 

_Take me now, baby, here as I am_   
_Pull me close, try and understand_   
_Desire is hunger, is the fire I breathe_   
_Love is a banquet on which we feed_

 

Cesare hustles Lucrezia inside the motel room, catching her in his arms and kissing her hotly as soon the door is shut behind them.

“Cesare, I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be.”

“But I don’t know anything. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you.”

“You couldn’t. Trust me. I’ll take care of you.”

The moon shining through the window has cast a block of silver light across the bed. Lucrezia kicks off her shoes and lies down in the white radiance and Cesare stretches out beside her and begins to kiss and caress her. She is so beautiful and so young, and she is about to freely let him take what she would have never given to anyone else.

 

_Because tonight there are two lovers_   
_If we believe in the night we trust_   
_Because tonight there are two lovers ..._

 

She starts to unbutton her blouse, but he stops her.

“Let me.”

He undresses her slowly, stroking and kissing her body as it is revealed to him, silvered by the moon, soft and shimmering beneath his hands, sweet to his lips. Her pink lace bra and panties are pretty and feminine and easy to remove.

“Don’t be shy. Let me look at you. You’re so beautiful.”

“I love you, Cesare.”

She smells of Body Shop Olive body butter. Her breasts are full and delectable, with nipples that harden when he sucks them. He gently pushes her thighs apart to admire her soft little fur patch.

He lowers his head and brings his mouth to her. She squirms with delight.

She is even better than his fantasies of her, for she is warm and tactile, smooth as satin, and responsive to his touch. Her woman scent is delicate, her taste ambrosia. He stops and licks his lips.  

“We’ll take our time, Baby. I don’t want to rush.”

He spoons his long body around hers, her back to his front, reaching across her smooth belly to stroke her clitoris, gently at first, then more insistently, kissing her throat and shoulder.

She sighs at the pleasure he gives her and covers his hand with her own. He can feel her getting wetter for him. For Cesare, her brother who loves her.

“Give in to it, Baby. Trust me.” he whispers.

Her body tenses. She is getting close. Closer. NOW!

She cries out, moaning his name. He keeps his fingers pressed to her, thrilled at having made her come.

Her body goes limp. She is flushed, her nipples hard as diamonds. He kisses her throat and moves his hand to pay tribute to her breasts.

“I love you, Cesare,” she whispers.

“I love you too. I used to imagine doing this with you. I wanted you so much.”

He yanks off his pullover and she turns to him, snuggling. She loves the clean scent of his cologne and his virile body. His chest is smooth, with dark nipples that have stiffened with desire. His arms are lightly covered with dark hair and his belly is marked by an enticing black “happy trail” that disappears under the waistband of his jeans.

Cesare unzips his pants and ditches them beside the bed. He has gone commando, which pleases Lucrezia, who shyly begins to caress him. His dick throbs so hard it almost hurts. He places his hand over hers to reassure her.

“Just like that, honey. Yeah, oh, yeah! That’s it.”

She is a bit awkward, inexperienced, but her obvious enjoyment excites him more than any technique ever would. He moans deep in his chest.

“Baby, Baby, stop. I’m going to come.” He strokes her pussy. “I want to come here.”

She settles onto her back.

“Do it. Now.”

He leans over the side of the bed and extracts a small foil square from his jeans pocket.

“Condom.”

“Eww!”

“I know. I hate it, but …help me with this.”

“How?”

“Just…here. Like this.”

He positions himself over her, between her thighs. She is shivering with eagerness and her pussy is hot and wet. He takes his cock in his hand.

“I love you, Baby. This is the greatest moment of my life.”

He pushes inside her. She flinches and inhales sharply through her teeth. He freezes.

“I hurt you.”

“No. Really.”

She pulls his body down onto hers, winding her satiny calves around his long legs.

“I love how you feel in me, Cesare. Give me more.”

His hips begin thrusting and he brings his hand to her breast, rubbing it with his palm.

“I love you, Baby. Oh god, oh god. Fuck. FUCK!”

His breath rasps hoarsely beside her ear as the pace of his thrusting quickens. His cock swells and then twitches, once, then again as he comes in spectacular profusion. When he crumples onto her, she embraces him joyously. She is no longer a virgin. She belongs to him now. Exclusively. Completely.

“Do you love me, Cesare?” she asks softly.

His voice is muffled against her throat, but she hears him perfectly.

“More than ever. You’re mine. All mine.”

“And you?”

“All yours. My god, Baby. That was…unbelievable.”

He separates from her and removes the condom, wrapping it in a tissue from a box on the nightstand. The moonlight reveals that she has bled a little. He gets up and fetches a warm, damp washcloth from the bathroom and tends her.

“I’m sorry to have hurt you,” he murmurs, but he is jubilant at this proof of her virginity.

“It was only for a moment. After that, it was great. I hope I didn’t disappoint you. I really didn’t know what I was doing.”

“You love me. I felt that. That means everything to me.”

“Cesare, what happens now?”

“What do you mean?”

“Where do we go from here?”

“Well, we’re together now. You and me. Get rid of that idiot, Alphonse.”

“You’ll be my boyfriend now?”

“If you want to put it that way. I’m the man who loves you. But it has to be our secret. Nobody would understand. Now I’d better take you home. It’s getting late.”

“Okay. But can we do this again? Soon?”

“Oh, Baby. We’ve just begun.”

 

Alphonse’s voice on the phone is nasty.

“I think I know why you broke up with me, Lucrezia.”

“I told you why. We’re just not right for each other.”

“No, it’s more than that. Richie told me that the night of the party, he went outside to take a piss in the bushes and saw you with your brother in his car, and he was kissing you and feeling you up.”

“Richie told you that. Richie, who hasn’t been sober for one day in the last three years.”

“Is it true?”

“What’s true is that I just don’t want to see you anymore. You like smoking dope and I don’t.”

“But you like being groped by your brother.”

“Alphonse…”

“Be sure to check out Twitter and Tumblr.”

“What are you implying? You’re going to post things about me on social media?”

“Unless you take me back. And agree to fuck me.”

What was it that the Duke of Wellington had said to the man who attempted to blackmail him by threatening to print a courtesan’s memoirs of their affair?

“Publish, and be damned.”

 

“Cesare, I don’t know quite how to tell you this. One of Alphonse’s stupid friends apparently saw us in your car the night of his damn party and blabbed. Alphonse put it out all over Twitter and Facebook and just about every other site you can think of.”

“Oh, shit! I'm sorry, Baby. He will retract everything when I kick his ass.”

She shakes her head.

“No, don’t. Please. That would just make it worse.”

“Have you seen any of the postings?”

“Some.”

“How bad are they?”

“Bad enough. _‘I saw Lucrezia making out with her perv brother in his car.’_ Along those lines.”

“Fuck. I don’t care about myself, but you…”

“I’ll be fine. If our parents learn of it, we’ll just deny it. They have heard enough news stories about cyber bullies to believe us. As for everyone else…”

“You’ll have to face those jackals at school.”

“You’ll have your own set of jackals to stare down.”

“As long as I have you, I can handle anything.”

“Same here. As long as I know you’re there for me, I’m not afraid.”

 

Cesare pulls his car up to the curb in front of Lucrezia’s school. Students are approaching from all directions for the start of a new day and a new week. Some recognize Lucrezia and stare.

“If it gets bad, Baby, call me and I’ll come get you.”

“It will be all right.”

She leans over and kisses him, full on the mouth, not caring who sees.

  
_Take my hand, come undercover_   
_They can't hurt you now,_   
_Can't hurt you now, can't hurt you now_

_Because the night belongs to lovers…._   


“Baby, should we have done that? In public?”

“Oh, yes. Because now the _day_ belongs to us too.”


End file.
